


Experiment

by human_collector



Series: AH-whumptober2020 [17]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fakes in Minecraft, Gen, no editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: whumptober prompt 17
Relationships: Jack Pattillo & Matt Bragg
Series: AH-whumptober2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995052





	Experiment

Matt and Jack were playing minecraft and building together. They never were alone like this and it was enjoyable. They were testing their dynamic. It was a very quiet and chill livestream. Matt requested blocks from Jack and he provided him. Jack suggested ideas and Matt designed it. Soon there was a whole series of chill streams between those two.


End file.
